1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a television receiver and a channel selector thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 9 is a block diagram of a general circuit configuration in a conventional television receiver. In such known television receiver, there are adopted the following three systems for selection of a desired broadcasting station.
(a) A selection system by depressing, out of plural actuating buttons disposed in a remote control unit as a channel selector or a television receiver itself, plural digits of the channel number of a desired station; PA0 (b) A selection system by previously registering stations corresponding in number to actuating buttons and depressing a predetermined appropriate button for a desired station; PA0 (c) A selection system by sequentially shifting registered stations through the use of a button which is equipped with a function to change a channel up or down in the order of station selection.
However, the required manipulation to be performed is complicated in any of the known systems mentioned, and there exists a disadvantage that the number of registerable broadcasting stations is limited to the number of buttons.
In addition, there arises a problem with respect to the operational facility that the operator needs to memorize the positional relation between the registered stations and the buttons corresponding thereto.
Furthermore, it is impossible to confirm the content of each broadcast prior to display of the same on a screen by the manipulation for channel selection.